The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANOA49’.
Background Description of the Genus Calibrachoa 
The genus Petunia was originally established in 1803 by A.L. Jussieu, who described both P. parviflora and P. nyctaginiflora as type species. Using a non-horticultural system that selected the first mentioned species as the type species (lectotype), N.L. Britton and H.A. Brown declared P. parviflora as the type species for Petunia in 1913.
During the 1980's and 1990's, H.J. Wijsman published a series of articles regarding the ancestry of P. hybrida, the Garden Petunia, and the inter-relationship of several species classified as Petunia. These studies discovered that P. hybrida and its ancestral species, P. nyctaginiflora (=P. axillaris) and P. violacea (=P. integrifolia), possessed 14 pairs of chromosomes while several other species, including P. parviflora, possessed 18 pairs of chromosomes. Since P. parviflora was the lectotype species for the Petunia genus, Wijsman and J.H. de Jong proposed transferring the 14 chromosome species to the genus Stimoryne. Horticulturists opposed reclassifying the Garden Petunia and in 1986, Wijsman proposed the alternative of making P. nyctaginiflora the lecototype species for Petunia and transferring the 18 chromosome species to another genus. The I.N.G. Committee adopted this proposal. By 1990 Wijsman had transferred several species, including P. parviflora (=C. parviflora) to Calibrachoa, originally established by Llave and Lexarza in 1825. Calibrachoa parviflora (=C. mexicana Llave & Lexarza) is now the type species for the genus Calibrachoa. 
Classification of the current Petunia and Calibrachoa species is still in progress. New species are also being identified. Consequently a proper description has not been written for the Calibrachoa genus. Calibrachoa can, however, be distinguished from Petunia based on the higher chromosome number, chromosome morphology, plant branching habit and type of flower bud aestivation. Whereas Petunia species bear a flower peduncle and one new stem from a node, Calibrachoa bear a flower peduncle and three stems. Petunia species have a cochlear corolla bud, and a single outermost petal covers the other four, radially folded and terminally contorted petals. Calibrachoa flower buds are flat with all five petals linearly folded and the two lower petals forming a cover around the three other petals and fused together.
Breeding and Selection of New Cultivar
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Calibrachoa cultivar having attractive flower colors, a desirable plant habit, and a strong, vigorous growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa ‘DANOA49’ originated from an open pollination cross of the female/seed parent, Calibrachoa designated ‘CA-1120’ (unpatented), in a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor in 2007, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new Calibrachoa ‘DANOA49’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in March of 2008 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa ‘DANOA49’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in April of 2008, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.